1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection nozzle and a fuel injection valve using the same and more particularly to an injection nozzle of an electromagnetic fuel injection valve which injects a fuel into an internal combustion engine for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the fluid injection nozzle used with the internal combustion engine is constructed such that a valve member is slidably fitted in a guide hole formed axially in a valve body and an injection port opening at the top end of the valve body is opened and closed as the valve member moves vertically. Accordingly, the valve member controls accurately the lifting amount of the valve at the time of valve opening so as to secure a proper amount of fuel injection.
In the prior art, the fluid injection valve disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 61-104156 is provided in front of its injection port with a number of slit-like orifices so that when the fuel from the injection port passes the orifices, it is atomized over a wide angle range.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 2-75757 discloses a fluid injection valve provided with a plurality of silicone plates in front of the injection port. These silicone plates may be used to form an accurate fuel passage hole pattern thereby controlling a fuel flow.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,013 discloses a fluid injection valve which is provided in front of its injection port with a silicone flat plate having an orifice for controlling a fuel flow.
A variety of injection port shapes have been proposed in the prior art so as to promote the fuel atomization disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 61-104156. However, it has been difficult with these prior art injection port shapes to achieve a sufficient degree of atomization.
In view of these prior art difficulties, the present inventor has completed the present invention as a result of conducting experiments on the shape of atomization of a fuel injected from a through-hole formed by intersecting slits of a couple of overlapping plates as will be described in detail later with reference to a comparison example.